McFly stories
by RandomQuestions
Summary: Random McFly one shots. Slashes and bromances
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,thank you for reading my stories, I know not many people do anymore. Please review (if you want) send in prompts if you would like to. I have a few stories lined up so hopefully I should post them soon. Thank you xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own McFly. All of these stories are a figment of my imagination. I also have nothing against any of the "McWags", I love them all, but I also think the boys together are really cute.**

 _ **HarryxDougie - Pudd**_

Dougie POV

I woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning crashing outside my room window. I grabbed my phone to check the time. 1:30am. The thunder boomed and I hid under the covers. I don't like thunderstorms, I never have. Tom said its called keraunophobia or something. Fear of thunderstorms.

The lightning cracked again, briefly sending a wave of white light into my room. I jumped. We're on a band writing holiday, just the four of us (usually), staying in a house in the Lake District up North. Our girlfriends are up this weekend for a small break from work (well Danny and Tom's girlfriends, Georgia and Giovanna, Harry and I don't have girlfriends) probably cos I'm not necessarily straight and Harry's just weird). Last night we had a movie marathon. Everything was fine and good fun until we all went to bed and the storm started. I tried to think of which of the boys I could run to. I needed someone. Anyone. Tom? He _is_ the only one who knows I'm afraid of storms. But Gi is with him. Danny? No, Georgia's here. That leaves Harry. We haven't been talking recently. We've kind of been avoiding each other. Last week we had a tickle fight which ended up with us in a comprising position (which I thoroughly enjoyed by the way _(him straddling my waist and lent against my chest and his arms rested either side of my head. His face was so close to my own, his gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine, his tongue darting out to wet his lucious lips)_ but Tom caught us before we could do anything. :( So we tried to pretend it didn't happen.

The thunder called again and I forgot everything I was doing to pretend I don't have a huge crush him. I leaped out of my bed and shot across the hallway to Harry's room. I crept through the door, into the room and slid under the covers next to him. I felt him wake up next to me.

"Whhaa... Dougie? What are you doing?" Harry asked turning his head to look at me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The thunder and lightning sounded again and I hid my head into Harry's bare chest. He put his around around me.

"Don't like thunderstorms huh?" He asked pulling me close. I shook my head. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. I put my hands on his warm, muscular (delectable, kissable) chest and hid my face into him again. Harry kissed my head before propping his chin on top of it. When the thunder called and the lighting answered Harry squeezed me closer to him and whispered into my hair that it was alright. After a while I fell asleep.

* * *

 _In the morning_

Harry POV

I woke up in the morning with Dougie's small frame laying on my chest, head nestled into my neck. My arms were still wrapped around him, locked together on his back. One of his hands was tangled in my (quite short) hair. I smiled to myself and pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of him pressed up against me. I breathed in his lovely scent. A mixture of strawberry shampoo, aftershave and - my favourite - Dougie. After a few minutes I felt him begin to stir. He lifted his head to look at me and his hand began playing with my hair.

"Hey beautiful." I said teasingly kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey. Wait, why are you in my bed?" Dougie asked his gorgeous blue eyes filling with confusion.

"Erm, sorry but you're in mine." I corrected.

"Oh! Sorry. I er.. don't like thunderstorms." He answered.

"I got that." I replied grinning. He smiled and sank back into me, kissing my neck gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" He said sitting bolt up (straddling me *silent prayer to god* his hair all over the place.) Oh, he looked so hot. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. Reluctantly, I let my arms drop from his waist.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. You know I like cuddles." I said lying back down trying to pull him with me. He resisted but "subtlety" ran his hands down my bare chest instead.

"Are we cool?" Dougie asked, avoiding my eye contact.

"Of course. Why?" I asked kind of confused.

"Well after what happened in the living room the other day..." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all week?" I realised. He nodded. "Oh Dougie, don't feel awkward or anything. I'm just mad Tom walked in before I could kiss you." I said grinning. He looked at me, startled.

"Huh?"

"Your gorgeous Doug. Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You're straight." He said flatly.

"As a roundabout." I scoffed. His head shot up and confusion flooded his features.

"Since when?"

"Since I met you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I just did."

"Why haven't you told me before? We've known each other for 10 years!"

"It was never the right time. You had girlfriends, and then a few boyfriends and I didn't want to get in they way." I said looking away. "I tried to tell you but couldn't, not properly. I've been giving you hints. You know, kisses, hugs and enough jokes and little comments that honestly, you shouldn't really be that surprised." His small hand cupped my face.

"You're adorable," He lent towards me, "and so f**king hot." he whispered before he smashed his lips to mine. I grinned then deepend the kiss, sliding my hands up his sides to run through his hair while he caressed (more like felt up) my chest. I pulled on his bottom lip with my teeth and moaned a little as he rocked his hips a slightly. I broke away from his lips and kissed my way to his neck, slowly sucking on it, leaving a little mark. I smiled proudly.

"You're a dork." Dougie laughed. I smiled in response then continued kissing him. After a few minutes of intense making out, we broke apart. I grinned at his messed up hair and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"What time is it?" Dougie asked.

"Dunno. Check your phone." I answered closing my eyes again, enjoying the after kiss sensations. I felt the bed shift and the weight on my hips lift a bit as Dougie reached over to my phone on the bedside table. I opened my eyes to watch him. As he did his grey Beatles T-shirt (which is actually mine ) rose up and exposed his flat toned stomach. My stomach twisted at the sight of his soft skin. I resisted the urge to brush my fingers against it. My eyes settled on the love bite I had just made on Dougie's neck. They boys aren't going to let him off for that one.

"I'm using yours. Mine's in my room. Jeez! It's half ten!" He cried. I sat up (him still on me, making some nice friction as I moved).

"What? Gi and Georgia said breakfast was at half nine and they'd wake us up. Why didn't anyone wake us?" I whined.

"I dunno. Oh, yes I do. TOM!" He yelled throwing off the covers and getting out of my bed.

Dougie stomped over to the door (after briefly checking himself , and me, out in the mirror. He adjusted his top and cute star wars shorts) and left the room.

I got up and ran out after him, still shirtless and wearing jogging bottoms as pyjamas. I followed Dougie down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw everyones head turn towards him.

"TOM! Why didn't you wake us up?" Dougie asked yelling at our friend.

"You two looked so cute lying together in Harry's bed that I didn't want to disturb you." Tom answered shrugging.

"Wait? They were in Harry's bed TOGETHER?!" Danny asked grinning.

"Yeah, they were!" Tom smirked.

"I knew it." Danny replied. He and Tom started laughing. Then Georgia noticed me lurking in the doorway.

"Hey. Nice abs Harry." She called. The rest of them turned towards me and Danny elbowed Georgia. She shrugged in reply.

"Woah. Dougie, you slept with that?" Gi gasped, her and Georgia ignoring their boyfriends protests of "His abs are not that good", "Hey! What about me?"and "Are my abs not good?"

"I slept NEXT to, not WITH!" Dougie argued, crossing his arms over his chest moodily.

"Well your neck begs to differ!" Gi grinned. I smirked, the boys joined in, forgetting their jealousy for a chance to mess with my little Dougie. I winked at him and he went pink. Soon variations of "How good was he Doug?", "Nice one Harry!" and "I thought I heard something last night!" echoed around the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you save us any food? Can we eat now?" Doug asked pulling a chair out next to Gi who ruffled his already messed up hair as he collapsed next to her.

"Suppose so..." Tom answered getting up and grabbing a plate of pancakes out of the microwave. I sat next to Dougie and watched as he licked his lips at the sight of the stack. I grinned and gently rested my hand on his thigh. He glanced at me through his lashes, a smirk ghosting his lips. I smiled back as he put his hand over mine and squeezed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HarryxDougie - Pudd**_

Harry POV

I pulled off my shirt and flopped onto my bed. I was exhausted. We'd been rehearsing all week for our tour that starts next weekend. Fletch has had us in the studio at 10 o'clock every morning and we usually didn't leave until 8 o'clock at night. It may not sound that long, but 8 hours (not including breaks) of pure drumming can take a lot out of a guy. Then Dougie and Danny dragged Tom and I to the park round the corner to watch them race each other on the obstacle course. I smiled at the thought of the pair of them squeezing through hoops, dodging "stray" poles and wiggling down the tiny curly slide. I curled my arms behind my head and relaxed, letting all the tension float away. Slowly I felt myself begin to drift off.

Dougie POV

I quietly put my toothbrush back into the holder by the sink. Rehearsals were tiring. Danny and I had another dance competition (I won, obviously) and then he wanted to race around the kids park around the corner from the studio. Tom and Harry thought we were idiots but we made them laugh when Danny fell off the monkey bars and I got stuck in the curly slide. It's only about 9:30 now but I'd like some sleep before more rehearsals tomorrow. I took off my shirt and trousers, pulled on a pair of sweats and made my way to my bedroom. As I walked through the door I saw Harry laying on the bed, arms thrown under his head and eyes closed. I traced his gorgeous, well defined bare chest with my eyes for a few moments before the evil smirk curled onto my face. Quietly as I could I crept over to the bed, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboard, then threw myself onto the bed right next to Harry. His eyes shot open and his arms flailed about as he wobbled on the edge of the bed. Soon I was in fits of laughter as I saw him loose balance and end up on the floor. Harry stood up and scowled at me. My laughs died out slowly as he leaned over me, bringing his face close to mine.

"Oops, sorry Harry. Didn't see you there." I smiled at him innocently. His scowl turned into a grin.

"You little liar." He replied. My laughs were brought back swiftly by his hands tickling my sides.

"Ahh, Harry! Stop..." I squealed (yes, I squealed, grown men can do that). His grin just expanded the more I begged him to stop.

"Ow, Harry, please! I can't breathe anymore." I managed to say between my giggles (yes, giggles, grown men can do that too).

"You're so mean Dougie. I fell off the bed!" He complained, his fingers slowing down.

"I know, and it was hilarious." I replied. He smirked and attacked my sides again.

"Harry..."

"Nope."

"Please..."

"If you say you love me."

"Never!" I shouted, grinning.

"Fine then." Harry laughed as he carried on. I struggled against him and tried to push him off but he pushed me further into the mattress. I squirmed against him which made him smile even more.

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Fine... Fine!.." I gave up. He stopped tickling me and moved his hands either side of my head so he could lean over me.

"Well..." He asked expectantly. I smiled and lifted my hand to cup his face.

"I hate you." I said jokingly sincere. Harry huffed and tickled me again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." I laughed. "I love you, I love you... stop now..."

He smiled and put his hands back to either side of my head.

"I love you too." He said smiling. I smiled back and reached up to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry it's been a while. Also I apologise for these just being Pudd so far but I am working on others even though I have slight writers block. Feel free to sent requests, it doesn't have to be the boys slash. Please bare with...**

 **Please review, it makes me happy... :)**

* * *

 _ **HarryxDougie** **\- Pudd**_

 _The boys are on tour_

Danny POV

Harry gets up from the sofa and heads over to his bunk. Tom and I follow, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, smooth move with the hoodie down there." I say smiling at him, referring to earlier today when Harry gave Dougie his jumper because he was cold whilst we were waiting outside the new venue.

"Thanks." Harry answered grinning proudly. He took off his shirt and clambered into bed.

"Okay, I'm gonna sleep now... night." He says, yawning. Tom and I nod and watch (not creepily) as he lay there for about five seconds before falling asleep. It always amazes me how he can just fall asleep anytime, anyplace.

"Hey Danny... Do you think you could lift him up?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, probably. Why?" I reply, raising my eyebrows at his mischievous grin.

"Just do it please." He instructs. I shrug and lift Harry off his bed. Tom walks over to Dougie's bunk, draws back the curtain and moves him closer to the edge of the bed. I roll my eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Just put him down there." He says pointing to the space behind Doug. I carefully lay Harry on the bed and Tom lifts his arm and drapes it over Dougie's shoulder. He then lifted Harry's leg up by his knee and put it over Dougie's legs too. I sigh at him. He grins wickedly and vaults onto his top bunk. I copy him onto mine.

"We have to give them a hand or they'll never get together." He says grinning at me briefly before whipping his curtain across, blocking my view.

Harry POV

I wake up not knowing where I am. Thoughts come crawling back into my head as we turned around a corner. We're on tour, I remember that much, but I don't remember falling asleep with someone in my arms. I look down and see Dougie snuggled into my chest. His arms and legs wrapped around me. I smile to myself, tightening my grip on his small frame. I soon fall asleep again.

Dougie POV

I wake up remembering we're on tour. I suddenly felt warmth and a shudder run down my spin. I opened my eyes and all I see is someone's chest. I look to their face. It's Harry. His arms surround me, pulling me closer to him. My hands rest on his soft, bare skin, on his well toned abs and chest. Waves of electrical pleasure rolled through my body. Our legs tangled together, one of mine possessively slung over his hips. I smile happily and fall asleep in his warm hug.

I wake up again to the sound of someone coughing, and a few people giggling. I can still feel Harry pressed up against me, although this time he is under me instead. I reluctantly turn my head to see the rest of the band, and Fletch, looking at the pair of us. I see Fletch (I think he's is the one who coughed) staring at us, the other two laughing hysterically behind him. It has to be those two who had put Harry next to me a few hours ago (not that I mind all that much). I feel my face begin to heat up as Harry stired beneath me.

"What are you all looking at?" He asked curiously. He looks at me. My legs were either side of his hips, my hands were still on his bare, muscular stomach and my face was buried in his sweet scented neck. I felt one of his hands move under the covers from my waist to my ass. My face definitely flushed. He tinges pink but still smirks

"Do you lot mind?" He asks jokily. The guys laugh in response but still walk out. Tom silently winks at us before shutting the door behind them.

"What are you doing lying on top of me Dougie?" He asks grinning his lopsided grin at me.

"Well, I was asleep." I answer.

"Really now?" He teases.

"Have you got a problem with it?" I say stroking his chest gently.

"Not at all. Although..." He trails off. Quickly and quietly, he flips us over. I felt a feeling pooling in the pit of my stomach, the kind that only occurs around Harry. I look into his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. I close my eyes for a second, savouring the moment of closeness. After a few seconds I feel something brush my lips faintly. My eyes shoot open and I sit up slightly. Harry looks at me, embarrassment flitting briefly through his features. I grin at him and he smiles. In the blink of an eye his mouth was back on mine. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was heaven. He leans in again, close but far enough to tease me. I lunge myself at him but he dodges me and gets up. I look after him questionably. He winks at me, opens the door and walks out. I sigh and flop back down angrily, hitting my fists on the mattress. I get up and walk out of the room moodily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry it's been a while. This one is quite short but it amused me. Please bare with...**

 **Please review, it makes me happy... :)**

* * *

 _ **TomxDanny- Flones**_

No one POV

They were late. Not by much, but they were late. They were supposed to be in the studio by 10 o'clock. It was now 10:25. Tom blamed Danny as he turned off the alarm without waking him up. They rushed through the studio doors and quickly caught the lift. Dougie wasn't going to let them off easily as they never do when he's late (even though that's not very often anymore since he moved in with Harry). They burst through the studio doors loudly, disrupting Fletch's speech on the days occurrences.

"Sorry! Sorry we're late! Doofus turned the alarm off, didn't wake me, then fell asleep again." Tom said dropping onto the sofa next to Harry while Danny sat at his feet.

"Yes well, I was just explaining that we need to finish off recording so we can edit properly. Also the album cover needs to be chosen and... blah blah blah..." Fletch droned on. The boys sat patiently for him to finish.

"Okay, that's all. Have at it!" He declared. The boys leapt up and rushed to their stations before Fletch could say another word.

* * *

 _Lunch break_

"Okay guys. Wrap it up. Lunch break!" Fletch said through the speakers. The boys turned off their equipment and made their way to the sofas, Harry and Danny on one, Dougie and Tom on the other.

"Ugh. My legs ache so much." Tom complained rubbing his thighs. "And my arse! What did you do to me Danny?!" Dougie froze, then looked at Danny and Harry who were busy trying to contain their giggles.

"Come on Tommy. It was so worth the aches." Danny smirked, his eyebrows raised suggestively. Dougie's head shot between the pair of them, from Danny's cheeky grin to Tom's pink face. Realisation dawned on the poor, innocent blonde.

"YOU DIDN'T?!" Dougie gasped in horror. "YOU DID! YOU DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE! YOU DID THE HANKY PANKY!" Danny and Harry burst into laughter while Tom's face turned bright red.

"THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Dougie demanded.

"We didn't do the frickle frackle Doug." Danny grinned.

"WHAT ELSE COULD YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO MAKE THOMAS'S LEGS AND - REAR REGION- ACHE?!" Dougie asked incredulously.

"We went to a flipping kids trampoline park Doug." Tom said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Oh."

Danny and Harry just laughed even more.

"Well excuse me and my innocently clean mind."

"That mind is anything but clean." Harry countered. Dougie stuck out his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this** **is a very short one. It also kind of carries on from number 1 but doesn't at the same time...**

 **Please review...**

* * *

Danny POV

I collapsed on the sofa next to Georgia and Gi. Exhausted after a day of "climbing" mountains in the Lake District. Tom flopped onto the beanbag and Dougie launched himself onto the armchair, flinging his legs over the side. Harry sat on the floor leaning against Dougie's chair.

"Hey guys. Watch this," Tom said taking his phone out of his pocket. "It's Gi from last night." I raised my eyebrows but lent over to watch anyway. Georgia did the same while Harry and Dougie crawled over. Gi just sat back and covered her face. We all crowded around Tom. He pressed play and the video started. It was Tom hiding around the corner of the kitchen in the dark. After a few seconds Gi wondered around the corner, her hair thrown up into a messy bun and a tub of Ben and Jerry's in her hands.

"BOOOO!" Video Tom shouted. Video Gi screamed and dropped her ice cream in fright. Everyone laughed except Gi who hid her face in embarrassment.

"Aww... Poor Gi." Georgia said, reaching over me and rubbing Gi's arm in sympathy. The rest of us just grinned.

No one POV

The group dispersed and went back to their seats still laughing. Harry flopped onto the armchair Dougie was sat in and grinned mischievously. Dougie walked over to him and sat on his lap and flung his legs back over the arm, his head on Harry's shoulder.

"What? You sit in my chair, I sit on you." Dougie smirked, Harry rolled his eyes but put his arm around the younger mans shoulders to keep him from falling.

Danny and Tom, who were sat next to each other now, were having a conversation about Dougie and Harry's sleeping arrangements for the previous night.

Dougie and Harry however didn't even acknowledge the teasing. They were too busy with their own conversation to take any notice of anyone else.

"Harry! Stop it." Dougie gasped squirming around on his lap.

"Stop what Doug?" Harry asked smirking, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Harry! Stop tickling me!" Dougie giggled.

"Okay. Fine I'll stop." Harry said lifting his hands up. Dougie sat up again on his knees. Harry tickled him one more time. Dougie laughed involuntarily and slapped Harry's arm playfully.

"You're mean..." Dougie said pretending to be upset. Harry grinned and hugged him.

"Hey... Harry get off me!" Dougie squealed. Harry didn't let go. "Harry! Why are you so annoying?" Dougie punched Harry's arm. Harry let him go.

"That hurt..." Harry said gasping. Dougie's eyes widened in fear and worry which quickly turned into embarrassed rage as Harry laughed. Dougie hit him again.


End file.
